


If You Asked

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is Aspergic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Asked

If you asked Dan why Phil is so strange, he would tell you that Phil is perfect, Phil is special, and Phil is fine the way he is. If you asked Phil he would tell you, “I display characteristics of Asperger’s syndrome but the doctors do not want to label me.”

Dan would sigh and rub his temples as if stressed.

“You do not have to tell strangers about that, Phil. You should not tell them,” Dan says frowning and shaking his head.

Phil can tell that Dan is upset. He’s managed to memorize the symptoms of his boyfriend’s anger. “But she asked.”

Dan would smile and try to calm down because he knows Phil thinks the world goes one way. Verbal communication has always been an issue for him so when a girl in line at Tesco’s asks Phil why he’s so weird, he’ll answer because he knows that if someone asks a question, it’s probably a good idea to answer.

—-

If you asked Dan why Phil only wears black jeans, blue jumpers, and Pokémon socks, he would say, “It’s what he likes to wear. Why do you even care?” If you asked Phil he would say that’s what he likes and go on to tell you about his large collection of Pokémon cards that he started when he was four. He wouldn’t know that you had lost interest ten minutes ago but he’s been trying to understand how other people are feeling. He’ll see that you’re no longer smiling. That one’s easy. “Are you sad? Did I make you sad?” he’ll ask.

—-

If you asked Dan why Phil has to have his dinner at exactly 5:30, he’d say “We just like to have dinner at this time.”

If you asked Phil, he would say, “Because it’s dinner time. Five thirty is dinner time.”

And if you watched them for just a day, or a week or perhaps even a whole fortnight, you’d see that 5:30 is, in fact, dinner time. Eight o’clock is breakfast time and lunch is eaten at 11:45. Routine is important, the routine is life.

Routine is everything.

—-

If you asked Dan how they came to be a couple, he’d say, “We met at Uni. I liked him. He seemed funny, a little quirky but nice. We went out on a few dates and the rest is history.”

Phil would say, “Dan asked if I wanted to be his boyfriend and I said yes.”

Dan would chuckle lightly and shrug. He knows Phil means much more than that.

—–

And if you asked Dan why he loves Phil, he’d say, “I never met anyone like him. He’ll accidentally upset you but then try his hardest to fix it. I love the way he sees the world. He’s just so incredibly special to me.”

If you asked Phil why he loves Dan, he’d write it down because he wants to make it as clear as possible. He’d write:

Dan understands me. He gets mad sometimes but not for very long. He tries very hard to make me happy. Dan never makes me feel like I’m mental like other people do. Dan kisses me and helps me understand.”

Like any couple, they fight. Like any couple, they kiss and make up. No matter what happens, by 10:30 p.m., Phil’s body will be pressed up against Dan’s. Dan’s lips will kiss the nape of Phil’s neck.

And the two will settle into a gentle slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [dannihowell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
